A preliminary solution x-ray scattering study was conducted on the pH dependent dimerization of GART. The dimerization process had been studied by other techniques such as UV difference spectroscopy, tyr/trp fluorescence, and size exclusion column chromatography. The solution scattering results confirm that GART is monomeric at pH 8.0 and that it undergoes dimerization at pH 6.2. This helps understand the catalytic function of the protein which is considered to be regulated via the monomer-dimer equilibrium. We will use the solution scattering technique to study the solution structure of the protein in the presence of inhibitors and ligands.